El despertar Pervertido de Neliel
by Lelouchnosferatu19
Summary: La historia se ccentra en la saga arrancar una historia de ficcion en donde Ichigo lo gozara xD y woow veras a Neliel como nunca


**Bueno este será mi primera fanfic M *-*/ dedicada para Kotomi jejeje pervert, pervert y bueno gracias por sus consejos para mejorar la redacción de las fanfic en especial a Amy Arigatou.**

**La historia se remonta en la saga Arrancar cuando Ichigo y su equipo van al Hueco Mundo a rescatar a Orihime pero ahora ella no será la protagonista sino alguien que en especial me gusta más que Ohirime-chan, y bueno Ichigo será el suertudo hahaha ya lo verán; bueno ahí les va disfrútenla.**

Apenas acabamos de entrar al Hueco Mundo y todos nos hemos separado, pero en especial yo me siento aun más preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a Ohirime ya que por mi culpa ella se encuentra en esta situación, nose que querrá Aizen con ella y porque envió a Ulquiorra a por ella pero cuando lo vea le daré su merecido aunque aun no controlo muy bien el modo Hollow

.-Itsigo! Tengo hambre y tú no tienes nada de comida! , cálmate Nel cuando salgamos de Las Noches encontrare algo delicioso para que puedas comer.

.-Pero allá fuera solo hay Huecos y esos no se pueden comer por si no lo sabías yo también soy uno y además comérmelos seria canibalismo ^n^

.-Ok ok cuando rescate a Orihime te llevare a Mi mundo ahí hay mucha comida deliciosa que podrás comer; .-En serio! Toda la que quiera comer?-Hai Hai pero ya silencio no quiero que nos encontremos algún Arrancar o peor aun un espada.

De repente sale Grimmjow! Sii ese temible espada contra pelee en el mundo real y que apenas logre dañar, pero parece que el se ve muy molesto porque no me pudo derrotar fácilmente en ese momento y ahora busca venganza.

Ichigo! Vaya no pensé tener la suerte de encontrarte y más aun en este mundo, pero bueno, que te parece si esta vez termino lo que dejamos pendiente en nuestra última pelea, solo que hoy me he fortalecido y no esperes siquiera darme un golpe-

Matte! Solo déjame apartar a esta niña y te pido que no la metas en esto, no quiero distraerme en esta pelea.-Ok solo quiero matarte lo demás no me importa (esa niña creo que la he visto antes pero no se en donde)

Estaba decidido a acabar ahí con Grimmjow ya que si no lo hacía jamás podría rescatar a Orihime ni acabar con Aizen…bueno, aquí voy ¡BAN-KAI! ¡MASCARA HOLLOW ACTIVATED!

Genial! Parece que vas a por todas y peleando con todo desde un principio, bien, hare lo mismo, ¡LIBERAR ESPADA! ¡WHITE PANTHERA!

Q-que, que es esa transformación no la había visto antes, siento un gran poder que proviene de él y además que lo que más me preocupa que es más grande que el mío, ni modo veré que pasa después. Getsuga…Tenshou! .-No te molestes Ichigo eso no me afectara con esta forma soy mas fuerte y mas rápido que tu, .-No puede ser lo ataque con todo mi poder y fue tan rápido que no alcance a darle, parece que su sonido es más rápido que mi tempo.

Naa Ichigo ahorita es mi turno Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.-Vaya que increíble poder apenas lo pude detener siento como si me presionara contra el piso y al golpearme se hubiera formado una onda expansiva y en el ultimo Getsuga use mucho poder además que esta mascara consume mucha de mi energía.

Que pasa Ichigo? En la tierra me demostraste mucho poder y ahora apenas puedes detener uno de mi ataques, no me hagas arrepentirme de haber usado mi forma completa vamos haz más interesante esta pelea o prefieres que ataque a aquella niña de allá (Ella se parece mucho a…imposible ella está muerta) o que te parece esto, iré donde esta Ulquiorra, por supuesto el está cuidando a tu chica y que te parece si me divierto un poco con ella que te parece? .-Maldito! No te atreverías a matarla, .- No, claro que no, Aizen-sama nos dios órdenes de no matarla, pero…el no dijo nada de que no pudiéramos divertirnos además en una mujer muy bella ese cabello naranja esos ojos hermosos ese cuerpo, se me hace agua la boca y apuesto que es virgen estoy seguro de que lo es ella es muy inocente

.-Maldito Grimmjow todo lo que haces por una estúpida pelea solo eso te interesa y estas dispuesto a llegar a esos trucos sucios por logra tu objetivo (en ese momento al oír las palabras del mi cuerpo hervía y me enfurecía mas y mas y sentía que iba a explotar, el odio me estaba consumiendo, mi parte Hollow me estaba dominando a través de mi mascara y hubo un momento en que perdí mi conciencia)

-en ese momento Ichigo empezó a emanar una extraña energía y su rostro cambio en ese momento soltó un grito y un manto de energía lo cubrió en ese momento el piso comenzó a temblar y una música de fondo apocalíptica sonaba de acuerdo al momento de la pelea después de un rato comenzó a disiparse la energía, Ichigo tenía un aspecto extraño su máscara había cambiado estaba cubierto por una piel blanca y tenia cuerdos además que sus ojos eran oscuros pero al fondo tenían un brillo de sangre y eso era horrible parecía una criatura que venía del infierno.

It-Itsigo, e-eres tú?

El volteo a ver a Nel y no le dijo y volvió su mirada a Grimmjow y parecía querer decirle algo

Parece que el estúpido de Ichigo no pudo contigo hahaha estúpido pero al menos por eso absorbí su conciencia y pude tomar posesión de su cuerpo aaaaarg!

Su grito parecía un rugido como el de la boca de un Dragón furioso que la lanzo un vórtice de viento y que se sentía una fuerza increíble pero a la vez maligna

Ichigo que te ha pasado, no, tú no eres Ichigo, bueno parece que eres fuerte vamos a luchar seas el o no te venceré monstruo; Aquí voy Garra de Pantera!

Que te pareció monstruo, ya estás muerto nadie ha sobrevivido a mi ataque hahaha, que…que… porque…porque no te sucedió nada?

Y bien… cuando me atacaras? O ese patético ataque es todo lo que tienes ¿vamos no me lo pongas tan fácil xD te mostrare lo que es poder: ¡ZERO!

Grimmjow no pudo escapar de ese zero increíble que por poco destruye la habitación en que se encontraban luchando

Tú no eres Itsigo eres un monstruo terrible devuélveme a Itsigo o llorare! :´(

Cállate niña quisiera destruirte pero debido a que eres una persona importante para Ichigo no puedo hacerlo

.-Que increíble poder tienes…dijo Grimmjow

Parece que mi poder no es suficiente, y además no puede ser que un humano sea capaz de utilizar zero

Pero pareces que en tu interior tienes un Hollow y eso te lo permite pero aun así no es un zero completo, ahora te mostrare lo que es un verdadero zero, No te mostrare algo aun mejor te mostrare, ¡GRAN REY ZERO!

Una espectacular explosión sucedió tanto que destruyo el cielo de la habitación y el techo de las noches además que Nel había salido disparada y se golpeo la cabeza con la pared. El humo se empezaba a disipar y se vio que Ichigo ya no tenía esa forma tan terrorífica ya era e mismo pero debido al ataque estaba algo golpeado pero al menos había recuperado su cuerpo y su conciencia

Q que me paso?

Parece que fuiste poseído por tu Hollow interior pero no te preocupes yo te libere y de paso te dañe bastante hahaha…

Maldito incluso dañaste a Nel no te lo perdonare!

.-Ichigo no tenia Reiatsu para usar su máscara apenas y pudo lanzar un Getsuga que no le hizo mucho daño a Grimmjow.

.-Parece que ya no tienes energías Ichigo hahaha, con otro de mi gran rey zero te venceré hahaha

En ese momento donde Nel se hallaba inconsciente una luz emergía de ella, y la elevo en el aire y una luz muy blanca cubrió la habitación; cuando esa luz desapareció… apareció una hermosa mujer alta, blanca con un cuerpo woow digamos un 100-60-95 de cabello verde con una máscara rota de Hollow en su cabeza y con una camisa y short verde también y toda apuntaba que ella era la pequeña y dulce Nel

Que es esto? N Nel que te sucedió?

Yo sabía que conocía a esa niña dijo Grimmjow. Ella era la anterior cuarta espada pero un día desapareció y todos creíamos muerta si, ella, ella, ella es…Neliel Tu Odershvank!

Si esa soy yo dijo Neliel. Desapareció hace mucho tiempo debido a Noitra que intento destruirme y se deshizo de mi arrojándome al precipicio junto a mis queridos Peche y Dondochaka y al caer me golpee la cabeza y al parecer perdí mi memoria y me volví una niña…pero ahora estoy de vuelta Grimmjow y pagaras por herir a mi Itsigo *cara sonrojada y haciendo pose sexy*

No tienes por qué hacerlo Nel, Neliel, todavía tengo fuer- aaay no me queda reiatsu lo siento Neliel no pude protegerte :/

No te preocupes Itsigo tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y podría decirse que gracias a ti volví a la que yo era antes, pero como premio cuando acabe con el tendrás que recompensarme Nyaaaa! Hahaha.-Ok Neliel lo hare *w*

Ustedes dos hablando tan tranquilos y se olvidan que tienen a su enemigo al frente y eso será la causa de su muerte…¡GRAN…REY…ZERO!

En ese momento el lanza su terrible poder pero en ese momento sucede algo fuera de lo común

Q -queee te estás comiendo mi zero? Eres un monstruo (ahora que recuerdo ella se especializa en comer Zeros y lanzarlos con mayor fuerza) Maldición! Debí recordarlo antes este es mi fin!

Neliel absorbe todo el zero y lo devuelve mezclado con el suyo que es el doble de fuerte

Arrrrg!

Grimmjow sale expulsado hacia afuera de Las Noches totalmente derrotado, la explosión que eso causo trascendió a la siguiente sala conde al fondo había una habitación y Neliel llevo a chigo ahí porque estaba bastante débil

Itsigo te encuentras bien?

.-Si Nel, Neliel, lo siento no me acostumbro a decirte así, vaya Neliel eres muy fuerte, incluso diría que eres más fuerte que yo

Si se podría decir hahaha, no Itsigo bien sabes, cuando alguien tiene a alguien importante que proteger su fuerza crece y puede hacer lo que sea, eso fue lo que viste en esa pelea

De verdad Neliel soy alguien importante para ti

Si Itsigo lo eres, todo lo que has hecho por mi siendo una niña eres demasiado importante para mí, espera, te curare

Tienes poderes de curación?

Si no solo soy fuerte también soy útil xD

…..

Vaya que rápido me siento con nuevas fuerzas mis heridas han sanado y todo mi Reiatsu ha vuelto eres increíble

Ya basta haces que me sonroje

De verdad, causo eso en ti?

Si tonto te lo dije eres alguien importante y por eso me he enamor- *cara nerviosa* no, no quise decir eso *cara sonrojada*

Ohh te enamoraste que bien pues eres una mujer muy linda y recuerdo que me dijiste que te debía compensar

No, no tienes que hacerlo solo era una broma

Vamos, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y esta hare lo hare con gusto

Está bien si tu insistes *cara pervert*

Ichigo se acerca a su cara y le da un tierno beso, observa su rostro y le dice: eres hermosa Neliel me gustas mucho.-Tú también Itsigo me gustas

El callo sus palabras con un beso aun más apasionado. Sus lenguas se tocaron se jugaban entre ellas sentían la calidez una de la otra. Ichigo se alejo y acostó a Neliel en la cama y él se subió encima de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello apasionadamente como que si de una paleta se tratara y ella soltaba gemidos casi inaudibles

.-Itsigo aahh me gusta eso que me haces ahhh

El de su cuello paso a besar su abdomen y se concentro en su ombligo metía su lengua haciendo círculos mientras los gemidos de Neliel se hacían más entonados y ya se empezaban a oír el se alejo de ella la sentó y le quito la pequeña camisa dejando caer sus enormes pechos que Ichigo agarro uno con cada mano y lamio sus pezones chupaba mordía succionaba con ganas haciendo que Neliel se enrojeciera sudara y soltara gemidos más fuertes y se retorciera y ya se empezaba a mojar de su parte intima.

.-Itsigo ahh te amo Itsigo no dejes de hacer eso mmm…

Dejo sus pello ya muy rojos de tanto que el los mantuvo en su boca volvió a acostarla y le quito su pequeño short dejando al aire su vagina ya muy húmeda y bajo y empezó a introducir su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos haciendo que ella se retorciera del placer y que gimiera no, gritara del placer que el joven le estaba dando.

El introdujo su dedo sin dejar de lamer y eso enloqueció a ella y apretaba su cabeza para que entrara mas y mas adentro de ella.-Itsigo ahh Itsigo me…me vengo ahhh! Ella se torció del placer y se relajo cayó sobre la cama.-Itsigo que delicia que bueno eres en esto xD *sonrisa sexy pervertida *

Calma Neliel, apenas estoy empezando,.- eso me gusta mmm dijo Neliel.

Ichigo la volteo y desde su cuello empezó a besar saboreando ese sabroso cuerpo y de un sabor exquisito él iba con paciencia tratando de hacer sentirla el mayor placer posible; el bajaba y bajaba y llego hasta sus pies y de volvió en su camino y se detuvo en su trasero mordió saboreo pero no succionaba xD.-Neliel que hermosa eres tu trasero me embriaga y me salen malos pensamientos de lo que puedo hacer con él.

Itsigo soy toda tuya cada centímetro de mi piel es tuyo haz conmigo lo que quieras, amárrame, golpéame, hazme tuya te doy mi vida si la quieres te amo y hare todo lo que me pidas. .-Yeahh esa es la actitud esas palabras me gustan ahí voy! XD

El separo su trasero se acerco e introdujo su lengua haciendo soltar un gemido colosal a ella que se retorcía de la excitación lamia y lamia sin para y ella mas se retorcía contrayendo su trasero y haciéndolo más apretado, el separo sus piernas e introdujo tres dedos de una sola vez en ella haciendo que ella se corriera y gritara desmesuradamente que mojo toda la cara y boca de él le dio vuelta y la beso apasionadamente.

.-Vaya Itsigo jamás me había sentido así tu eres el primer hombre con el que he estado. El se sorprendió que fuera el primero; así que esto ha sido hermoso para mí

.-Vaya Neliel te agradezco que me lo hayas confesado y que yo soy el primero por eso te quiero a pesar de haberte conocido hace poco me gustas y vivamos el momento como si fuera el ultimo.

.-Bien ahora parece que me toca hacer mi trabajo

Ella saco su miembro de la ropa de Ichigo y comenzó a lamerlo.-Ahh Ahh Nel asii vamos, vamos mas; mas; ella seguía lamiendo desde su "Black Hole" hasta la punta del miembro y lo succionaba como si fuera un ternero queriendo sacar leche de la ubre de una vaca así lo hacia Neliel hasta que el miembro creció y se contrajo.- Ahh Neliel me vengo, me vengo Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Ella saco el pene de su boca y el semen cayó encima de su cara y dentro de su boca lo cual ella saboreo con deseo y el más perverso placer conocido.-Itsigo que delicia esto y de lo que me cayó en la cara parece una mascarilla mi rostro quedara muy brilloso que rico es esto amor mmm dame mas .

.-Que pervertida eres tu pero está bien a mi mujer lo que pida y eso hare

El la acostó de nuevo y abrió sus piernas y le dijo: Neliel al ser esta tu primera vez te va a doler al principio pero poco a poco te empezara a gustar como no tienes idea así que se fuerte;.-ok amor hare lo que me pidas pero ya házmelo lo quiero dentro vamos que esperas!

.-Tranquila mujer parece que nunca has tenido uno de estos (y así era xD) pero está bien ahí te va sin piedad

En ese momento el joven inserta su miembro erecto y enorme hasta el fondo de ella haciéndola gritar increíblemente parecía que la estaban matando xD, el se detuvo un momento se sentó en la cama y la levanto y la sentó sobre para que fuera más profundo la cosa xD, y ella comenzó de arriba hacia abajo con una fuerza y velocidad increíble y su cara mostraba una cara súper pervertida y llena de placer hasta su saliva se derramaba estaba en shock y frenesí casi poseída que solo buscaba placer e Ichigo hacia un gran esfuerzo ya que la fricción de su miembro dentro de ella le estaban dando mucho placer y hacia lo posible por no venirse de golpe.

.-Ahhhhh Itsigo no puedo más me tengo, no, me debo venir ya no resisto esto es más fuerte que yo, .- Yo igual no puedo resistir si lo sigo haciendo creo que explotare

Entonces ellos dos daban muestra de espasmos hasta que en un momento sus ojos se tornaron blancos de tanta lujuria y se oyó un grito de placer al unisonó y se vinieron los dos al mismo tiempo, lo cual Neliel salió expulsada desde dentro del y cayo acostada casi desmayada de tanto placer propinado y en su interior expulsaba mucho semen de ellos dos incluida la sangre de su virginidad robada por el joven peli naranja y el miembro de Ichigo palpitaba por tanto sexo.

.-Itsigo woow que increíble eres un Dios se me ha ido media vida en esto, .- Igual estoy yo me has robado mucho liquido xD estoy casi seco, .-Deberás, entonces puedes una vez más? La ultima por supuesto, puedes? .-Si parece que puedo una última vez…si es que no muero en el intento xD, correré el riesgo dijo Neliel xD. ; .-entonces hagamos algo, ya que ya no eres virgen, aprovechemos y te quito la virginidad de todo lados que te parece? Mmm está bien acuérdate soy tuya Itsigo has lo que quieras no me opondré estoy segura que me encantara, .-Ok entonces será la última hahaha *sonrisa diabólica*

Él le dio vuelta la puso de rodillas en posición de "perrito" e introdujo su miembro en… ya saben *

De un solo golpe lo cual el grito de Neliel fue muy fuerte que hasta lagrimas emergieron de sus ojos porque él se la dejo ir con todo sin piedad y hasta el fondo y lo hacía con un vaivén frenético , más que el amor él lo hacía ya con odio por satisfacerse el mismo y así pasaron como 5 minutos que ninguno de los dos cedía a correrse pero ella parecía ya desfallecida y sin pronunciar palabra se corrió de golpe y fue más abundante que las veces anteriores y cayó casi desmayada solo se oyó a lo lejos que ella decía .-Itsigo te amo gracias por esto y cayo dormida…pero Ichigo aun no estaba conforme y siguió prácticamente abusando de ella y seguía y seguía sin parar hasta que al fin se corrió dentro de ella y ya por fin saco su desfallecido miembro algo quemado por tanto usarlo xD y cayo dormido a la par de Neliel y dijo Gracias Neliel uff la mejor noche de toda te quiero mucho… y ellos por inercia se arroparon y se abrazaron y durmieron plácidamente para que al despertar siguieran con la búsqueda de Orihime y así poder salvarla pero ellos dormían plácidamente descansando y recobrando fuerzas(que envidia Ichigo Temee!) .

**Bueno esta fue mi primera fanfic M espero les haya gustado y recuerden esto no es para niño si es muy pervertida recuerden que ese era el objetivo y si les gusto me alegro mi retorcida mente se los agradece xD dejad sus reviews y manden sus consejos para mejorar sus relatos, soy Lelouch-Nosferatu me despido y gracias *-*/**


End file.
